This is now, that was then
by twilight addict 17
Summary: "You used to love me." I whispered my face streaming with fresh tears. "That was than, my love. This is now. I was a foolish boy than." he whispered harshly.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"You used to love me." I whispered my face streaming with fresh tears.

"That was than, my love. This is now. I was a foolish boy than." he whispered harshly.

He was my love. My Draco. I would of never of imagined he could do something like this to me.

How could my Draco be this cruel?

"You promised." I finally managed to whisper. "You promised me that you would love me. You promised me everything."

"Shut up, you mudblood!" Draco sneered at me. "Just shut up!"

"No!" I shouted. It hurt to shout. He already broken two of my bones. And this Draco standing before me would not hesitate to break more.

"You love me." I said. "I know you do."

"I don't love anyone." Draco said sneering.

"You do!" I shouted. "You love me. I know you do."

"I don't love you. I never had. You were just some toy to me. You were someone I can fuck around with. You were someone I went out with to piss my mum and dad off. You meant nothing to me, you whore."

I was stunned to silence. He never loved me?

Was that all I was ever to him? After five years of dating was that all I was to him?

More tears fell down my face.

"That's right pet." Draco said with a sick grin on his face. "I never love you. I could of never love someone like you."

He gave me another kick to my stomach.

I hurled into a ball.

I willed myself not to cry. I wont shed anymore tears for this man.

He took out his wand and held it out wickedly.

I struggled to open my mouth.

"I loved you Draco Malfoy. I loved you still when the dark lord took over. I loved you still when the dark lord marked you. I loved when you killed those innocent people. I loved you till now. You had a son and a daughter. They were beautiful twins. They died. They didn't live past three hours. They were premature. I was under a lot of stress during the pregnancy. I still loved you than. But than you say you never love me. Than you said I never meant a thing to you. I hate you now Draco Malfoy." I said struggling to breath. "I hate you now."

I saw Draco's helper come near us. He wore a long dark robe. Underneath his robe was his long bony narrow face with eyes with endless black bottomless pit.

I shivered, just by looking at him.

"Kill me." I said looking into his soulless eyes. "Kill me." I whispered.

He looked at me with pitch black eyes, robbed of emotions. He raised his wand.

I closed my eyes awaiting death.

It's easier to die than to live with a broken heart.

* * *

**Authrors note: hey guys! This is my first harry potter fan fiction. So tell me how it goes. Sucess? Or not? So review please. **


	2. June 15, 2006

**chapter one. **

****

Monday, June 15,2006

It's been twelve years since my biological parents were killed in the boating accident. I was eight than. Three months after my parents die I was adapted by James and Lydia Thomas. They were great parents you can ever ask for. They took care of me, and loved me. And I loved them dearly still to this day. I sometimes regretted disappointing them. I sometimes regret how I changed how they saw me. The love and warmth of a family changed when the letter came when I was eleven. Hogwarts School Of Magic came into the mail. At first we all thought it was some joke. Than the owls started coming and send us mail every day. Sometimes even multiple letters in a day. I remember Lydia being irritated everyday the letter comes. And I remember thinking who would send me a letter like this. James told us to ignore them. We did. Everyday we would just throw letter after letter away. Than came the letter of truth. They sent the letter stating that few generations back my great grand parents from my mother's side were witches. My biological parents were all magic free but my mom carries the recessive trait. So it somehow was passed on to me.

It was hard for me to believe at first. I thought they were joking. A practical joke. A cruel, cruel practical joke. Maybe it was that Molly Mitchells. She always hated me at school. But someone from Hogwarts came at night. It was the big hairy giant name, Hagrid. He scared me and both my parents half to death. But something in me believed him. It was no joke. My parents freaked out when I chose to go. They were scared of me. They couldn't quite accept having half witch for a daughter, so they gave me ultimatum. It made me sad. That was the first time in my life where I truly felt alone in the world. Even in the magic world I felt alone, even though I had my friends around. They all had someone to go home to. I had no one. The people I called parents for the last three years orphaned me. I wished I wasn't a half witch at those times. Because if I wasn't I would of have my James and Lydia. But most of all I wish the boating accident didn't happen, because I would of have mum and dad to go home to.

My emptiness did not disappear until I met Draco Malfoy. We became great friends. It wasn't until the fifth year that we begin dating.

Draco took away that emptiness. The huge hole inside my heart stated to close up. He touched my heart in a way that no one can ever do. He took me home to meet his parents on the first day we met as friends. His dad scares the crap out of me. His mother however is nothing but warm and friendly towards me. She is the total opposite of Draco's father. In fact she was more of a mother to me now.

Dear Mum and dad,

I miss you dearly. I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I wish you never died in that boating accident. I wish you didn't left home that day. I wished that there were some way that I could of kept you safe that day. I sometimes imagine what life would be like if I didn't loose you. I felt so alone when you guys died that day. I love James and Lydia with all my heart. They were great and amazing parents to me. They took really great care of me. They clothed me and fed me. They provided a safe environment for me. I just wish they didn't hate me for being a half witch. Sometimes when I see strangers with their parents it makes my chest tighten. I wish I had parents. I wish I had someone to go home to. I wish I had someone to visit. I wish I was still your daughter. I wish I was still James and Lydia's daughter. They were people that I know I could call mum and dad as well. I just never told them, how much I loved them and how much they truly mean to me. I wish you could see what I have done in my future. I wish you could of seen me graduated just three months ago. I wish you can see me at my new job at the ministry of magic. I wanted you to be grandparents to my future kids. And I wish you can meet the man that I love so dearly. I wish you can meet Draco Malfoy. You would love him. I wish you guys are here. I missed you both so much. I'll meet you in heaven one day.

Love, Hermione Ashley Granger.

I put my quill down. I wiped the tears that are coming down unstoppably from my face. I can barely see straight. Than I hear the door creaked open. I jumped a little, startled. I turned around and saw Draco. My lips lifted into a smile.

He looked at me in concern. He knows that every year I write a letter about my feelings.

"Hi, baby." I said greeting him as he walked in to our room. "I missed you this morning when I woke up." I said wiping my eyes. Much better. Much, much better.

"Sorry, love." Draco said. "I had to do something."

"Again?" I asked. "What is so important?" I asked curious. This is the third time this week. What could my Draco be doing?

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Just something." he mumbled.

He cast his eyes downward. Whenever he did that, it meant he was keeping something from me.

I was about to ask him when I notice something on his arms.

It was some strange mark or symbol. That took my mind of the question that I wanted to ask him.

"Draco, what is that on your arm?" I asked curious walking closer to him, to take a closer look.

"It's nothing." he said quickly pulling his sleeves down trying to hide his arms.

I frowned. What the hell is up with my boyfriend these days.

"If it's nothing than why you are hiding it?" I asked. I reached for his hands.

He tried to yanked his hand away again. He did successfully.

"Damn it, Draco what are you trying to hide from me?" I yelled frustrated with my boyfriend.

What was he hiding from me?  
In my head, I thought of the possibility of infidelity.

But I tired to shake it away. That's just not Draco. He wont do that to me.

I reached for his hands again.

Again he yanked his arms away from my grasp.

"Draco." I said in clenched teeth. "Just show me the arm. Stop hiding it from me. Draco, please."

"Hermione, it's nothing." Draco said his eyes still not meeting mines. "Let it go."

"If it's nothing, than please show me." I said looking at him in the eye.

I finally captured his hands and pulled the sleeves up.

I gasped when I saw it.

That's impossible! This could only mean one thing.

All I could do for a minute is to stare at the ugly marks in horror.

Oh my gosh. It cant be. It just cant be. I know the dark lord is possibly getting stronger. But, I cant imagine the time would be now. He cant be coming back and try to take control can he?

"Draco!" I gasped. "This is the dark mark! You know what this means do you?" I managed to make out at last.

"I know what it means, Hermione. I know very well what it all means." Draco said. "But I wont become like all the others. I wont succumb to the darkness. I will not become my father." he said this time meeting my eyes. "I just wont, Hermione."

"It means the war we tried to avoid is close to happening again. Lord Voldermort came close last time if it wasn't for Harry Potter." I said pacing around.

Draco flinched at the mention of his name.

I cant believe this.

"When people talk about how the dark lord may be getting stronger, I thought they were all speculations. I thought it is just a bunch of people gossiping. I just thought they were all foolish rumors, with no proof. There was not much solid evidence, for gods sake. I would of never imagined how close he is to turning this world upside down. If he gets any stronger it means war. And you will be a follower no matter what. I cant believe you were marked like your father." I whispered.

"I know." he said pulling me into his arms, holding me close. "But the war wont change anything. I promise Hermione."

I shook my head. He was wrong. The war will change everything. I just wont know how much.

Just than I had an idea.

"I know what we can do. We can leave this magical world forever, Draco. You can live the normal muggle life with me. I will show you how. We will be safe. You will be safe from the dark lord. He cant control you than. You would be really happy in the muggle world."

Draco shook his head as he made a face. "I cant leave my home. I cant leave this world. This is my home, Mione."

"But Draco." I protested. "You might get killed in this war because of you know who's need for power. You might get hurt. What if the dark lord destroy you? He's done that to many others time after time. Anything can happen. I don't want to stay here at home wondering each day if you made it through the day okay. I don't want to go to bed thinking, if you are ever going to make it back to me. I don't want to sleep in this empty bed day after day. I don't want to live without you. If you go to war, there's a huge chance that you wont come back to me. I don't want to take that chance. Just go the muggle world with me. As long as we are together, we will be safe. You'll adjust. Please baby?" I begged.

"Hey, nothing will ever happen to me." Draco whispered tenderly, hugging me even tighter. "I love you, Mione. But I cant leave this world. It's where I belong. This is home. I don't belong in the muggle world. I cant have my place in both worlds, like you."

"I am scared. I am scared that you will never come back." I said. "If I lost you…" I tailed off shuddering at the thought.

He took his hands and softly pull my hair back from my face. "I will always come back. I promise you that. I will come back, Hermione. I am not going anywhere. My heart belongs to you. There's nowhere else rather be, than to be here with you. Remember this: I will come back to you. I wont come back from the war like my father, emotionally detached. I will come back to you the same person that has gone off to war."

Draco leaned in to kiss me softly.

Than he pulled away.

I groaned. "Draco that's not fair." I said breathlessly.

He grinned.

He got down on his knees.

"Hermione Ashley Granger, you know I love you more than words. I love you baby. You make me a better person everyday. Nothing can separate us. If the war starts, I will come back when it's over. I promise you. I want to marry you, Hermione Ashley Granger, would you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

My mouth hanged open. Wow! I didn't see that coming.

I nodded. I was unable to speak. I nodded again.

Draco chuckled as he kissed me once again.

* * *

**Here it is my faithful readers. I am so glad that you like my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I will update as soon as possible. With my college schedule that is hard. But reviews are great. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Harry's warning

**I am back for an update lol. I know it has been a while. So please press the little bubble and review at the end please. I'll try to post as soon as I can. I am going to try to update my other stories too. **

****

Tuesday August 25, 2006:

The dark lord has returned. All the persons that he had marked, rose to serve him. And that of course included Draco. All my begging for the past two months were all futile. He kept saying he was going to come back because he was going to marry me. He just plain refuses to go to the muggle world with me. I just hope I am enough to keep him alive. I was hoping that this day would never happen. I was hoping and praying endlessly that the dark lord will not come to power. Obviously, god ignore my prayers. Doesn't god love me?

My Draco left me an hour ago after kissing me goodbye, promising me that he would come back to make me his bride.

My only hope is that he would keep his promise. I only hope he would survive the war to come back to me. It is all I hope for now. Just wait for the day he will come back.

I laid down on the bed sobbing. The bed shook as I cried harder. Draco was gone just like that. One moment we were making sweet passionate love and the next moment he had to go. How can one moment you can feel so on top of the world and the next you feel like everything is falling on top of you, crushing you.

Who knows when he will return. Five months? One year? Two years? Or never?

How am I going to survive?

Then there was a knock on my door. "Go away." I said emotionless.

"Hermione, open up, it's me." Narcissa said softly behind the door.

I groaned. I didn't want to see her.

"Narcissa, go away." I said again. It hurts even more to see his mother. To see the eyes that were nearly the same replica of her son's. It was apparent where Draco got his eyes from.

"Please open up." she begged. "Please."

After a few seconds of non-response, she begged again.

"Hermione." Narcissa begged again. "Please. Please let me in. Don't shut me out."

"Fine." I said relenting. I can feel my resolve to be left alone weakening. I got up and unlocked the bedroom door. I had no more strength in me to fight anymore.

Narcissa reached for me immediately. "You have to be strong, Hermione. You cant break down like this. You cant let it break you." she whispered, hugging me tight.

"How can I? How can I be strong, Narcissa?" I asked tearfully, clutching her tighter.

"He was just summoned. We were so happy, a moment ago. We were just together. How could one moment be so perfect and the next minute be hell?" I asked bitterly.

"Why did the dark lord had to come back. Why couldn't we just get rid of him once and for all. Narcissa, it's just not fair. They just took him away like that. What if he never comes back? Than what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"He will come back, Mione." Narcissa said softly. "You just have to believe that. You just have to hold on to the hope. Even, if it's a small tiny fragmented piece of hope. You just have to hold on to hope. It's the only way you can make it through this journey. It's the only way you can keep your sanity."

"I don't know if I can do that." I whispered. "I don't know if I can be strong enough. It hurts, Narcissa. My heart hurts so bad."

"I know, honey. I know. I been there." Narcissa said. "I had to be strong. And I wasn't at first. My husband's parents hated me. They never liked me from the first moment they met me, when we were dating. I had no help from them. They blamed me for everything. I kept hoping and praying that Lucius return to me. And at last he did. He came back torn, and bitter from the war. He was still the same in a way, when he is with me. With other's he is a bitter bastard. This is the side that others even his own son see. If my husband came back, so will Draco. You just have to be strong, no matter how hard."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked. "What are we going to do than?"

"We will cross that bridge when it comes. My son loves you. He loves you so much. He will come back. You are the only girl that captured Draco's heart. You think he can forget that? No, never. Not in a million years. You cant forget the person you love." She said pulling her silver blonde hair from her face.

"What if I am not enough? What if I am not enough to keep him alive. What if the dark lord destroys him? I love him, Narcissa. I love him so much. No matter how much he loves me, it wont save him if the lord wants to kill him. I know it sounds negative, but I have to keep it in preservative. I wish Draco wasn't gone. I wish he would just run away with me and live in a muggle world. He would have been safe." I said.

"You know it's not Draco's style, right? You know he doesn't really want to live like that, right?" Narcissa asked.

"I know." I said. "But it would of kept us safe. It would of kept him safe. It would of kept him away from the war."

"It's in Draco's nature. It's in his blood. It was in his fathers blood as well. He is one of the chosen ones to help the dark lord. Mostly it has to do with pride. Male pride." she said bitterly. "My husband was the same. I begged him not to go. We could overcome it. We could fight it. I was young and radical. I hated the dark lord. I hated how he wanted to run this world. I hated his greediness. The dark lord cared about nothing. He didn't care about anyone. He doesn't give anyone respect, but expects people to bow down on their knees and give him the respect he so does not deserve. My husband was stubborn and hardheaded. It's what I love about him. It may be hard to believe, my husband is a good man. I know he can be a cold bastard in front of others. But he is a very honorable man. He was marked, the same way Draco was marked. He hated the dark lord as well, but he felt a duty to the Slytherins. He felt that as a slytherin, that it was his duty to serve the lord. I gave up all my attempts. There's nothing at that point to sway him. I supported him instead. I waited a long, long time awaiting my husband's return. My husband returned to me. But not exactly the same person before he left. To me he was still the same man. But to others, he was bitter, and rude. He had a different outlook on life. It changed how my husband viewed the world. I know he can be a real jackass to you, and I am sorry. It's the war. It made him who he is now. But believe me, Lucius loves Draco. He is very proud of our son. I know it may be hard to believe. He was not the father he can be. But he loves Draco. You should seen my husband when he found out about Draco. He was livid. He had an absolute fit. He doesn't want Draco to have the same future. He doesn't want his own son to serve the dark lord like he once did. To me, he is still the same man. It's just to others, they see him as the bitter guy."

* * *

**Monday September 3, 2006: 9 pm.**

More violence. Death toll: 500 people. I barely leave the Malfoy Manor other than to go to work. Draco had killed ten of the five hundred people. It hurts to imagine that he can kill those people. But no matter what, I still love him. I wish the war ends, so that he can come home to me and our baby. I just find out this morning that I am pregnant from the healer.

I never felt so alone in my life. I feel like another freaking statistic. Young mother left pregnant, father no longer there to support them. Just than I heard a knock at my door.

I sighed.

"Narcissa, can you please leave me alone." I begged. "I sort of want to be myself right now."

"It's not Narcissa. It's Harry Potter." the voice said.

"Harry?" I asked surprised. He was in the same housing as me, the Gryffindor. But we were never really friends.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he hiding? Wasn't the you know who looking for him?

isn't he one of those people that is in mortal danger? What is he bloody doing here?

I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you and Ginny are hiding. I mean isn't it not safe for you? You are like one of those people that the dark lord wants dead."

"We are in hiding." Harry said. "At night we help and warn others that are in his hit list. We are risking our lives so that we can help others."

"I am on the dark lord's hit list?" I asked surprised. "But why?"

"Yes." he said. "You are one of those people he wants dead. You are number one hundred and five."

"Wow I feel so honored." I said sarcastically.

"What does Draco says about this?" I added.

"I don't know, Hermione. All I know is that you cant stay here. You must go to the muggle world before he gets to you. In fact you cant even stay in England. You must leave the country. You must go far, far away." Harry said taking his glasses off and wiping them.

That surprised me.

"What? Why? Why do I have to leave the country?" I asked. No more like whined.

"Because if the dark lord really wants to find you, he will. He will stop at nothing. If he wants to find someone or want something, he will stop at nothing until he gets it. This is your life, Hermione." Harry said.

"I cant believe this." I whispered. "I cant believe this. I- I." I said at a loss for words.

"Mostly he wants to kill you because you are England's brightest witch, and also your position in the ministry. He had all the others killed in execution style. The dark lord has no heart, Hermione. The followers themselves live in fear of him. They don't dare to question him. If he says do this, and that, they do it. No questions asked. They would kill you. They wont question it. No if and buts. And if he doesn't want you killed immediately than he will use you like a toy, before he does so. You must leave as soon as possible. You must run as far away as you can. Somewhere where the dark lord can never find you." he added.

"I cant." I whispered. "I cant leave Draco. I cant leave him. I love him so much. This is the only place where there is a connection to Draco. I cant leave. I just cant. It's the only place, where I can hope that he will return back to me."

"Mione." Naricissa said entering the room. "You must leave. Your life is in danger. Think of Draco. When it comes down to it, the dark lord for his dark and twisted entertainment may have Draco kill you himself. Think of the position you would put him in."

" Draco, wont do that to me, Narcissa." I cried. "He loves me."

"I know that sweetheart." She said. "He loves you. But he's under the control of the dark lord. He is very powerful."

"I know. But this is home." I said sighing.

"And what about you?" I asked her. "Are you leaving the manor too?"

"We are not on the hit list. At least not yet. My husband said you must leave. Not just away from this world, but far, far away where they cant find you. And we are planning to go to Manchester, to live in the muggle world. We are leaving next week just in case. Even we cant live in this magical world, no matter how far. The muggle world is the only place with the hope he would never find us." Narcissa said.

"Hermione, you are not safe here. It is matter of when that you might be killed." Harry warned.

My head is spinning from all of this. I feel like my head could explode.

"But where would I go?" I asked. "I never been outside of London before."

"Go anywhere." he said. "Don't let me know in case of safety. Don't let anyone know. Not even Narcissa. Keep yourself safe."

"Think of your baby, Mione." Narcissa said. "Think of the baby you are carrying."

"Okay, I'll go." I said tired. "When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Harry said. "The sooner the better."

I nodded numbly. "But will you email me about the updates about the war? Would you tell me what is happening? Would you keep me posted?" I asked.

"I will." Harry said. "I promise."

"I have to go now. You take care of yourself, Hermione. I have warn the others on the list as well. Good bye Mrs. Malfoy." he said to Narcissa.

"Goodbye Potter."

"How long do you think this war will go on?" I asked after he left.

"Who knows. The last war lasted a year and a half. It ended the day that the lord nearly killed himself." Narcissa said. "Mione, I am tired. I am going to go rest now. Pack up your stuff and decide where to go and than get a good night's sleep. You need it."

I nodded. I gave my future mother in law a hug. "I am going to miss you. Thank you for everything." I whispered.

"I am going to miss you too. You are like a daughter to me. Stay safe Hermione. Stay safe for my son." Narcissa said tearing up.

I nodded wiping away my tears.

She took a finger and gently wiped the tears from the fresh tears. "Good night. You are strong, my girl. You are strong."

"Narcissa." I said.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me if something happened to Draco?" I asked. "If anything at all happens with Draco, promise me you will tell me."

"Yes." she said. "I promise, Mione. Good night." as she closed my door behind her.

Now I have to decide where the heck am I going to go.

****

Next morning: Tuesday September 4, 2006

"Good morning, Mione." Narcissa said to me.

"Morning, Narcissa." I said my eyes puffy from the crying.

"Here." she said handing me something.

"What is it?" I asked taking the envelope.

"I don't know much about the muggle world." Narcissa explained. "But I do know that you need money. So I went to the bank a few days ago, and asked them to exchanged our currency to muggle money. Here is ten thousand pounds. This is to help you get started. If you are going out of the country than I guess you have to exchange it. And here's the letter. Read it when you arrive."

"Thank you. Narcissa. Thank you for everything." I said to her giving her a hug.

"Your welcome. Just be safe. Oh and my husband wanted me to give you this." she said handing me a chain and a pendent on it.

"This is what I gave Draco's father when we were dating. He wore this everyday during the war, hoping the day the war is over he would be back. He wears it all the time for inspiration and hope during the difficult times. He wanted me to give this to you. He said he is sorry for being such a jerk to you all the time. My husband is not good at apologizing, But this is a way he apologizes without using words. He told me he hopes this chain will find you hope during difficult times, just like this chain gave him hope."

"Thank you. Tell him I said thank you." I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Your very welcome. Go and eat your breakfast Mione. You will need the energy for the day. Wherever you decide to go, make sure you take care of yourself and the baby. I hope one day when the war is over that you go and find me and show this cute grand child of ours."

"I promise, Narcissa." I said giving her a hug. "I am going to miss you so much. I love you so much. You are like a mother to me as well."

"I will miss you too, honey." Narcissa said. "We'll see each other after the war is over. Just take care. Be strong, my Hermione."

* * *

Review, my loves.


	4. Meeting Julian

**Wednesday September 15, 2006: 10 am New York City**

"Hermione?" My roommate Monique asked at the door way. "Who's this guy that you have a picture of all over the place? I know for the last several days, I try to give you the space and the time to settle in. But, Hermione I hear you crying yourself to sleep night after night. I am concerned. I am pretty worried about you."

I knew from the days that I known her, she was sincere. I like Monique a lot. She is a great roommate, unlike the one I had at Hogwarts. At least for my first year there.

But something told me that I can trust her. Plus I really need a friend. I am so alone here. I barely know anyone here.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. My fiancé"

"Oh." Monique said. "I figured he was your boyfriend or something. I knew he was someone important to you. Wow. That is amazing. I am guessing you miss him a lot."

"Yeah. I do." I said. "He's in the war. He's out there fighting. I worry sick about him. I am so scared of loosing him. I am scared that one day, I would get a message saying that he died."

"Oh." She said, softly. "I am sorry. I know how you feel."

I know I grew up with muggles, for parents. I know how to live in a muggle world. But it has been ages since I been friends or even really been in contact with muggles.

But it felt damn good to have someone say to you that they know how you feel. Even if they probably don't.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah." Monique said softly. "My dad is in the military. Therefore, I grew up in a military family. I know how it feels. Growing up, my family moved around a lot. My oldest sister was born in England. She grew up there, till she was like two before they moved. They moved to Miami. Nine months later they had me. I grew up in Miami till I was five. Then we moved once again. We moved to Japan. I lived there till like I was about eleven years old. Than my dad was stationed again. He uprooted us to North Carolina. I lived there till I was around sixteen years old. Than dad finally uprooted us to Los Angeles, and I was there till senior year of high school. I got into NYU. And I moved up here. My dad is 43 now. And he is in the middle east right now fighting a war. And I am scared. I worry about his safety. I get how you feel. I get the nights you just sit there and worry, and wonder what's going to happen. I know every single emotions that go through you. I been there."

"You do know how I feel." I said. "I should of talked to you before."

"Hey, I get it. You just came here from another country. You needed time to settle down." Monique said easily. "Don't beat yourself up with stuff anymore, okay? You got me. I am your roommate. I can be your friend as well. If you need to talk to me, anything at all, I am here for you."

"Thanks." I said. "Seriously, Monique thank you. Thank you, for giving me my space. Thank you for giving me privacy."

"Your welcome." She said. "Hey, why does your fiancé wear that weird looking type of robe?"

I laughed. "My baby can be whack sometimes."

"I know how they can be." Monique said. "My boyfriend is crazy like that sometimes."

"Yeah. I love him." I said softly. "No matter how crazy, and stupid he can get."

"I love Eric too." she said. "No matter what kind of stupid things he do or say."

"How long have you guys been together?" I asked.

"Eight months. Eight great months." Monique said. "Hey, I got to go to class. I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Okay, bye Monique. Have fun." I said.

* * *

**Friday September 17, 2006:**

Seventy five have been found dead today. That was the news I have gotten from Narcissa. She and her husband fled London to live in Manchester, in the muggle world. I sighed. I couldn't get the numbers out of my mind. Seventy five were killed! Seventy five.

Draco was involved with ten of those murderers.

It hurts, hearing that Draco was involved with some of the murderers.

I prayed for him night after night. I prayed for his safe return.

Just than my cell phone rang.

It was Narcissa on my caller ID.

She has gotten her first cell phone a few days ago.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hermione." She replied.

"Hi, Narcissa. I got your email." I told her.

"Good." she said sighing. "I really don't like the muggle forms of communications. What cant a owl do? They can deliver messages just as efficient."

I laughed. "Narcissa, it's not just email, or using the cell phone to make a call. There's also text messaging, instant messaging, and skype and others."

"I know, I know. All bunch of nonsense I don't understand. I am barely handling cell phones and emails."

I chuckled. "Welcome to the muggle world. Narcissa, you sure complain a lot." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky me, we get to live in the simple muggle world. It's so simple. I miss magic. Anyways Hermione, it has been a while since I heard your voice." she said. "I missed you, dear."

"I know. I been kind of busy with school. I enrolled in a university."

"Not too shocking. Hermione is always book smart. Always got her nose up in the books."

I laughed. "True. But also something to do to pass the time. Muggle education is a lot different. I forgot how different it was. But I am learning a lot. I am a political science major. Fascinating stuff."

"Not exactly sure what that is. But it sounds smart." Narcissa said.

"So how are you doing in Manchester?" I asked.

"We are hanging on." she said. "It's tough. We worry about Draco all the time. We wonder if he will ever come home. We also pray for your safety. It is very crucial that you keep yourself safe. Wherever you are, just make sure you are healthy and safe for us and for the baby."

"I know." I whispered. "I know what I have to do."

"There's also something that I didn't tell you through email."

"What?" I asked curious.

"Do you remember Ellen McKnight?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. She was in my class year one." I said. I vaguely remember her though. We didn't hang out a lot. I think I spoken to her once or twice. She was always so shy."

"Well she was captured." she said. "She was number ten on the list. She refuses to leave this magic world. She was too scared to go to the muggle world. She hid in Scotland. She lived in a old castle. She was found by Draco. He killed her."

"What?" I asked. "Draco killed Ellen?"

"Yes." Narcissa said.

Then there was silence.

"You see, you need to be careful." she said breaking it. "Because if the dark lord finds you, who knows what he will do. I don't want to loose you, my daughter in law. You are like the daughter I never had."

"Yes, I know I have to be careful." I said quietly. "You too, okay? You got to be careful too. I emailed you some more muggle tips."

"Oh boy." She muttered. "Did you read my letter to you?"

"Yes, I did. I read it the day I arrived." I said.

"Good. I hope one day the war is over we can all meet up. I cant wait to see my precious grandchild. I love you dear. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye Narcissa. Thank you for all you done for me." I said. "I love you. You're the mom I never had."

"No problem dear." Narcissa said. "I love you too. I'll try to keep in touch. Do well in your studies."

* * *

**Sunday September 19,2006:**

"Hey." Someone said, stopping me on the corner of sixth and T.

"Um hi." I said to the blonde haired boy with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Do you know where the nearest Starbucks is at?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "It's just around the corner to your left. You should be there in about an minute."

"Thanks." he said looking at me. "Um, what's your name?"

"Hermione." I offered.

"Well nice to meet you Hermione. I am Julian."

"Nice to meet you too, Julian." I said.

He was cute.

What am I thinking? _You are Draco's fiancée_. I scolded myself.

But there is no crime in looking right?

"I am new here to the city." Julian offered making conversation with me.

"Really? Me too." I said. "When did you move here?""Like, yesterday." he said.

"Really? What brings you here?" I asked curious.

"Film festival. He said. "Want to be film maker. I am from a small town in Texas. The towns called Friendly. Not much film making opportunity there."

"Wow." I said.

I been to Texas. I remember James and Lydia taking me to Houston once. I was ten than.

"I been too Houston." I said.

Julian chuckled.

"This is how small Friendly is: You can accidentally take the wrong turn in town and after driving for a few minutes, you realize you made a wrong turn, it will lead you out of town. That's how small it is."

I chuckled. "There are towns like that in England, small country sides."

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"London. Born and raised in London. My birth mom was from Scotland. My birth dad grew up in Manchester." I said. "But my adoptive parents both grew up in London."

"My mom and dad grew up in Friendly. Mom was born in another city, dad was born there. My mom's family moved from Austin when she was five. They were next door neighbors and sworn enemies until they were nine. They played with each other, talked, and even dated when they started middle school. And by high school they were one of the hottest couple in town. On high school graduation night, dad proposed to mom on the football stadium." (And to you English folks, I mean American football not soccer.)

"Aww, how American."

"Pssh. How do the British do it then?" Julian retorted. "Anyways, what brings you to New York City?"

"School." I said. "I attend NYU."

"What you majoring in?"

"Political Science."

"Um, hey I better get going." Julian said.

I was disappointed. It was nice talking to him. I haven't really talked to a muggle boy like this for so long.

"Um, yeah." I said. "Sorry for holding you up."

"No problem." he said. "Hey, I hope this don't make me sound like a creep, but can I have your number, so I can talk to you. I really liked talking to you."

"Yeah." I said. "You can have my number. And I liked talking to you too."

"Great." he said taking his phone out of his pockets and handed to me to program the number in.

* * *

**hey sorry for not uploading sooner. But here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Hmm so how do you guys like Julian? And do you guys want a Draco's POV? So please review so I can have an idea on how my readers think of the chapter. Thanks for the support. And another thing, I'm sorry if my characters dont sound english. I am american. So if you are English and have tips on how to make the English characters sound English give me some tips. :) **


End file.
